1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to systems, methods, and software that are used to create three-dimensional images that are viewed on a display medium, such as an electronic display or printed paper. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems, methods and software that create three-dimensional images with enhanced effects that cause the three-dimensional images to appear to extend above, or in front of, the display medium being viewed.
2. Prior Art Description
Many systems exist for creating images that appear three-dimensional when viewed on a two-dimensional electronic display. However, traditional prior art systems create three-dimensional images that appear to exist behind or below the plane of the display medium. It is far more difficult to create a three-dimensional image that will appear to stand above, or in front of, the screen on which it is viewed. To create a three-dimensional image that appears to be above or in front of a display medium, sophisticated adjustments have to be incorporated into the creation of the image. Such adjustments often include using stereoscopic cameras and creating complex adjustments to the parallax of the stereoscopic cameras used in the creation of the image. Prior art systems that modify the parallax of stereoscopic images are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 7,589,759 to Freeman, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0263372 to Adachi and U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0063420 to Masuda.
In the prior art, creating a three-dimensional image that appears to extend in front of or above a display medium is primarily accomplished by creatively altering the parallax of the imaging stereoscopic cameras as the object is imaged. Only minor adjustments are made to the virtual object being imaged prior to the imaging.
It has been discovered that three-dimensional images can be created more realistically and with more clarity by using a light field camera and manipulating the camera image data to add enhanced 3D effects. The added 3D effects cause the images to appear to extend vertically above, or in front of, a display medium. The improved technique represents an advancement in the art as described and claimed below.